Taka Hawk
by Steel Alice
Summary: Lekali discovers she has a demon under her skin...literally! It not only has tried to kill her but it hates every human alive! How will she deal with her training once the Hawk demon has blinded her? R&R! I do not own any characters of Naruto except my OC
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A girl sits quietly on her knees hidden in the bushes. She looks rather innocent thought the reason she's there isn't. She has a small, thin frame and is a little shorter than the average person. Her shoulder length, brown hair pulled back into pigtails only makes her look even younger than she is and her long bangs fall over her eyes nearly to her mouth. A thick black collar around her neck holds up the fabric of her shirt. The plain white material wraps around her torso leaving her shoulders and back exposed and then sewn in at her waist and hangs down to her mid-thigh. Underneath she wears black, knee length shorts and sandals.

She sits seemingly immobile, head bowed, listening to the conversation on the other side of the bushes. A long wooden Bo (wooden staff) lies across her lap, her hands gripping it tightly. Her eyebrows knit together and her hands clench the Bo causing her knuckles to become white, as she listens. But she continues to sit quietly, her mouth set in a grim expression, her eyes hidden. A dark blue headband is tied around her eyes like a blindfold, the metal plate bearing the engraving of the Hidden Leaf Village, that of a ninja. The headband hides her strange, blind eyes from the world.

The young ninja sits as quietly as possible within the shadows. As she listens she grits her teeth using much of her self control to not jump out and yell that they're wrong. She begins to tremble furiously when hearing her name and the word "failure" in the same sentence. The speakers soon turn and walk their separate ways oblivious of her presence. Once she's sure they're gone she slowly gets to her feet, her shaky hands holding the Bo. She turns to the forest behind her and sets one end of the Bo on the ground and proceeds to move it back and forth in a sweeping motion as she walks into the forest depths. As she passes a tree her fist strikes out smashing into the trunk. When she walks away thousands of leaves fall like rain and where she struck the tree is covered in deep cracks spider webbing the trunk.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lekali

The young genin hadn't always been blind; she had been just like every other student at the academy eight years ago. But calling her normal would be a lie, she began carrying a dark secret the day she was born, the day the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her name is Lekali, her surname lost with the last breaths of her parents who were killed that fateful day.

On her eighth birthday everything that made her an equal with her peers began to be slowly stripped away. First it was her eyes; day by day they changed from the warm, dark brown they had been to the inhumanly bright, golden amber they are today. But the sudden color change isn't what stole away Lekali's sight. No, that happened when she started talking to the "voice" in her head. The first few times she heard the strong willed, echoing voice in her head she turned to see who was there. But she never saw anyone unfamiliar behind her, just the other students or a sensei who's voice she knew well. As the voice became more and more frequent and commenting on her thoughts she knew something was wrong. There was someone, no, something in her mind, the voice didn't sound human. Lekali had heard the stories about demons and other creatures that lived in secluded places and she became frightened. She asked various sensei's at the academy but they all told her she was hearing things. Determined to not let it bother her any time Lekali heard the voice she would ignore it or push it away by occupying herself with something and it would fade away for a while.

The most effective method she found was training alone in the forest, practicing a move or jutsu over and over repetitively. This also let her perfect her techniques and she did exceptionally well at the academy. But this wasn't flawless, the more energy and chakra she used the more easily the voice spoke and the more difficult it was to push it away. The reason Lekali preferred this method is that the voice _wouldn't_ speak. Almost as if its owner was too busy watching her practice to say any criticizing words. But this is how Lekali's sight was taken.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taka

Eight years ago.

Lekali had been training all afternoon, ever since class ended at the academy. The sun would be setting soon but she wasn't worried. Being an orphan had made her quite independent and she usually did what ever she pleased along the lines of where she went and how late she stayed out. It was a week before her birthday and the only thing she was hoping for was that the voice didn't get worse (since all this began on her eighth birthday). She had exhausted herself training and flopped down at the base of a tree staring up at the darkening sky. Feeling too tired to move she considered staying in the forest clearing all night when the voice spoke.

"All that effort and yet you receive so little in return. Why do you even bother?"

Lekali had never tried having a conversation with the voice, normally she would pretend that it hadn't said anything at all and flat out act like it didn't exist. But today she was too hot, too tired, and completely sick of it's criticism.

"I'll take everything I can get out of it! I'm sick of hearing what you think so just shut it!' snapped Lekali at the empty air.

The voice laughs in amusement, "She speaks!"

Lekali had never heard the voice laugh before but she wasn't about to change her mind how she thought about it. "Why cant you just leave me alone who ever you are!"

The voice replies in a mocking tone, "Because I'm trapped in your body you idiot little girl!"

Lekali's heart quickened as she continued to lie on the ground trying to make sense of what the voice just told her. She whispers anxiously to the air, "W-who a-are y-you? W-why are you inside of me!"

The voice retorts in clear annoyance, "I am Taka (Hawk), a demon. Foolish child, do you not remember the story of the day the Fox attacked your village!"

Confused and not getting the point, "Fox? ...the Nine Tailed Fox?"

"Yes! What other idiot Fox would I be talking about human!' Taka snaps impatiently 'I too was sealed that day into your retched little body!"

"No! Get out of me!" shouts Lekali sitting up in a panic.

"Idiot girl!' snaps Taka, 'you think I want to be trapped inside a damn human! You are a piece of worthless shit! Being trapped under your skin is like a punishment worse than your human hell!' she roars in Lekali's mind.

Taka continues screaming curses at the top of her lungs inside Lekali's head. She's so loud Lekali feels like there's no room for her own thoughts. It's becoming painful, she holds her head in her hands and when she squeezes her eyes shut she can almost see the enraged Taka, serrated beak snapping at her face, giant wings beating in anger and razor like talons wanting to tear her flesh apart. And then it stops. Lekali's eyes fly open, she's shaking, terrified more of the sudden silence than Taka's curses. A wave of nausea grips Lekali but there's nothing in her stomach so she vomits acid. It burns her throat and leaves her gasping for breath. She pushes herself back up with one hand the other holding her stomach, looking around she notices everything is deathly quiet. As if the demons anger was felt through the whole forest, no birds sing, no insects hum, just the sound of a barely breathing breeze twisting it's way through the trees. Lekali's trembling gaze flicks around the clearing, her breath terrified, short gasps.

Then a burning sensation erupts from the skin under her hand. She cries out in pain as it spreads like flames along her torso. With a trembling hand she lifts the fabric of her shirt to look at the burning skin. Her heart skips as her horrified eyes alight on the mark on her skin. Taka's cold, angry voice echo's her thoughts.

"That is the cursed seal that locks me within this pathetic human body of yours. Fox's host bears the same."

Lekali's wavering hold releases her shirt letting it fall back down to cover the image she has clearly imprinted in her mind. She manages to stutter. "H-host?"

"How else would Fox be sealed fool?"

"Wh-who?"

"It matters not."

"W-who?"

"The boy you know as Naruto Uzumaki."

In flashes Lekali remembers the loud, blonde boy in her class. How he always seems to be joking, pulling a prank, or just plain being dumb. The one person she would least expect.

"H-him!' eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, but Fox still lies dormant within him. He has no knowledge of Fox's presence yet."

Lekali sits shaking, mind feeling numb as the world she knew is being ripped apart before her eyes. Taka laughs wickedly. "Don't worry little human. I shall end both our suffering here and now."

Lekali feels a strange tingling sensation run down her spine. Everything becomes a hazy blur as the sensation travels through her whole body. She screams as every nerve feels like it's being ripped apart. If this is the last sound she ever makes someone must hear; someone will know she existed. Lekali screams inside as Taka tears her life away. She writhes on the ground holding her head, screaming with the full capacity of her lungs, the whole forest echoing every octave.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Screams

Eight years ago. Kakashi Hatake's P.O.V.

The sun had nearly finished setting and I was exhausted. I had just finished a long mission and I was on my way back to the village when I heard it; a girl's ear splitting scream from deep inside the forest. It wasn't your average terrified girl scream, it was more, worse. Just hearing it made me run into the forest in search of her without even thinking. I later realized in my state of exhaustion that could have been a fatal mistake had it been a trap, but I moved first thought later. There were only moments to find the scream's owner; one like that only comes once and then nothing more. A thousand scenarios ran through my head as I jumped through the trees, of what I might find.

_What could possibly make someone scream like that? Other than being killed. Or she could already be dead, I might find a corpse. Or- _

But everything I had imagined didn't come close to what I actually found.

When I first landed in the clearing I saw the girl, alone, on the ground, holding her head. Then I saw the blood; and then her eyes. Those eyes looked like something straight out of the horror novels I had been reading. Looking at those eyes I never wanted to touch one again.

Her golden irises had dilated across her eye, and there was no trace of a pupil, not even a sliver. Blood leaked from her eyes like over abundant tears. Vast quantities of blood also oozed from her mouth causing her to cough it up in little spurts so she could take a ragged breath to maintain what was left of her young life. I was shocked she was still alive. Bruises covered her entire body and my guess was that something had tried to break all the blood vessels in her small body. The poor girl only looked to be eight or nine years old. Her consciousness slipped away and I gently picked her up and ran her through the forest to the village hospital.

Not a moment after I arrived was the girl was plucked from my arms to be treated, and I was buried under a mountain of questions by a young med-in. when I told him I knew nothing he gave me a highly suspicious look but I was too damn tired to argue.

_I don't know what happened to her. No I don't know her name. No, I didn't do it. No I'm not her father…or her uncle, or brother. No, I'm not her grandpa! Damn med-in! No I'm not related period! Yeah I'll wait._

Though my body begged to sleep, I wanted to know if the girl would be alright so I stayed in the waiting room. I think I dozed off a few times before the med-in returned to tell me that they would know her condition in the morning. So I drowsily made my way home and practically fell into bed, but the peace sleep brings didn't last long.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nightmare

Eight years ago. Kakashi Hatake's P.O.V.

I tossed and turned all night long, I needed to sleep but I just couldn't get that girl, her eyes, out of my head. Sure, I was worried about the girl, but those eyes, those eyes wouldn't let me sleep.

_Where the hell have I seen those eyes! Why do I even give a damn! _

I eventually thought that I had convinced myself that I didn't, when I finally rolled over and drifted to sleep. But apparently I didn't do a very good job of it. I dreamed of the night the Nine Tailed Fox appeared at the gates of our village.

_People ran around frantically screaming, there was total chaos around me. I tried to shout instructions to them but no one seemed to hear me. The lifeless bodies of other ninjas lay in bloody puddles around me, as I looked at the confusion around me everything felt wrong. Then a monstrous shadow was cast over me, I look up to see the Nine Tailed Fox looming over me, red eyes blazing, fangs bared. But the movement behind him makes me catch my breath, the eyes. Staring at me out of the shadows of the ruined forest, a pair of golden amber eyes. But instead of blank like the girl's their narrow slits stared straight into mine. I felt hypnotized, I couldn't move and the jaws of the Nine Tailed Fox clamped around me. The golden eyes watched in pleasure as he killed me._

I sit up quickly, my eyes wide, breathing hard from the dream, no, the nightmare. I look out the window, warm morning light spilling in through the cracks in the blinds. I get up and go to the bathroom to wash my face. I splash water on my face and look up at the mirror, my own strange eyes looking back at me. I watch my sharingan in the mirror for a moment.

_Was it just their odd color? Just the color of her eyes that brings a nightmare? Or is it a mere coincidence that the girl, like me, given eyes out of the ordinary? Or is it even something more?_

I don't want to think about it anymore. I grab a towel and dry my face making up my mind to pay the girl a visit.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coma

Eight years ago. Kakashi Hatake's P.O.V.

I hadn't gotten much rest last night but I decided to visit the girl anyway, even if it was her eyes that didn't let me sleep in the first place. I walk through the streets half asleep, as I made my way to the hospital I passed the academy. I heard my name called but I wasn't in the mood to chat, so I kept walking pretending I hadn't heard. They shouted again and I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Hey! Hey Kakashi! Hold up a minute!"

A young Iruka with a bandage across the bridge of his nose caught up to me.

"Oh, hello Iruk- what happened to you?"

Iruka rubs the bandage, "Oh, we were practicing with kunai at the academy and a kid clipped me on accident."

"How is it you got hit if a student threw it?"

"This other kid, Naruto Uzumaki was goofing of as usual, I told you about him. And I turned to tell him to stop screwing around and I didn't notice the knife, so I got cut. Don't worry, it's not that bad."

I roll my visible eye, "Some sensei you are."

"Stuff it Kakashi, I don't see you doing any better. By the way, how'd that mission go?"

"Fine. Nothing eventful happened really. Well except the girl…" I mumble the last part to myself but Iruka hears me anyway.

"Girl? What girl? Hey is she hot?" Iruka smirks.

I feel myself blush under my mask, "Not that kind of girl you dope! She'd a kid!"

I whack him on the side of the head; he's constantly bugging me about girlfriend crap.

"Ow! Hey I was just asking! So what about the kid?"

I whack him again, "What the hell kind of sensei are you! You pervert!"

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Dammit Kakashi I didn't mean it like that!" Iruka rubbing the side of his head.

"Oh… uhhh… sorry about that." I pat him on the back.

Iruka glares at me, "As I was saying, what about this girl?"

"On my way back last night I heard her scream in the forest. I'm going to the hospital right now to see if she's alright."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. I just took her to the hospital; she wasn't in any condition to talk."

"How old was she?"

"What are you getting at Iruka?"

"One of my students didn't show up at the academy this morning, and no ones seen her since we let out yesterday. She lives alone so I'm kind of worried."

I laugh, "Maybe you're not such a bad sensei after all. Well she looked eight or nine."

"Brown hair? Gold eyes?"

My heart skips a beat at the mention of her eyes; I see a flash of the demon eyes from my nightmare.

"Uhh…yeah…gold eyes."

Iruka gives me a look of concern, "You alright there Kakashi?"

I quickly lie, "Yeah, just tired from the mission."

Iruka nods, "Alright, well I'll see you around, I need to get back to my class."

Iruka turns and waves as he jogs back to the academy.

I call to him, "So the girl is in your class!"

Iruka yells back, "Yeah! Her name is Lekali! Tell her I say get better soon!"

"Alright! Thanks!" I start walking to the hospital again.

I arrive and ask for the girl by name, "How's Lekali?"

The young med-in from last night gives me a confused look, "Lekali? You mean the girl you brought in? I thought you said you didn't know her name."

I sigh and explain about my conversation with Iruka which in turn opens a flood gate of questions from the med-in.

_I swear, the only thing this guy is good for is asking questions._

The med-in scribbles things on a clipboard and gives a sigh.

"Well thanks for the information. Lekali-is it?' I nod. 'Lekali is under a self induced coma."

This confuses me for a moment.

He looks at me like I'm dumb, "She could wake up if she wanted to, but she won't. Would you like to see her anyway?"

The words automatically jump to my lips, "Yes I would."

I follow the med-in to her room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Within

Eight years ago. Lekali's P.O.V.

_I hear people outside. My body is sore. I don't even have to move, I can feel it. Crap, Taka why did you do this? All these people, they keep coming in. why won't they leave me alone? That's all I want. And why won't that lady shut up? She's been sitting here so long. Talk, talk, talk, why can't it be quiet in here? I just want to be alone. What did that guy say? Something about a coma? Oh who cares! Just leave me alone! At least Taka is gone. What? Who is that? People stop touching me! Ow! Damn, I hate shots. Shut up lady, who would come to see ME? I have no one. Good, she's finally leaving. Oh, but who ever it is staying? Who the hell are they? Why are they here? They're not going to be like that lady are they? I can't stand so much talking. How does he know my na- oh Iruka-sensei. Shit! I'm missing class! Damn! I can't move though! Go to hell Taka, you ruin everything. The friend of Iruka-sensei's, he's still here? Why? Oh, he brought me here. At least he's being quiet. Maybe now I can get some sleep. My eyelids are too heavy to open anyway…_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Distracted

Eight years ago. Kakashi Hatake's P.O.V.

I followed the med-in to Lekali's room; turns out many people had business in her room. The small space seemed greatly over crowded as people bustled in and out. An older woman sat in a chair at the head of Lekali's bed, at first I thought she was her obaasan (grandmother) but then I recalled that Iruka had mentioned that Lekali lives alone. The woman chattered about pointless things to the unconscious girl. A med-in with a syringe brushed past me to stick the fat needle into Lekali's still bruised arm.

_Kid I don't blame you for wanting to miss this._

The woman looked up and noticing me announced my presence to her. Then, as if it were some sort of taboo, everyone immediately left the room leaving me standing a little befuddled with the sleeping girl. Well maybe not sleeping, Lekali visibly relaxed once the sounds of the retreating med-ins faded away. I walked to the head of her bed an occupied the now empty chair recently vacated by the older woman. Not knowing what else I was supposed to do now I started to talk.

"Um, hello there. I'm…I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm a friend of your sensei's, Iruka, at the academy."

The corners of her mouth twitch when I speak as she realizes there's still someone in the room.

"I uhhh…well I'm the one who found you in the forest. I just came by to see how you were."

I felt like an idiot talking to nothing and embarrassed how pathetic my words were. After that I didn't know what else to say without making a bigger fool of myself so I stayed quiet. Lekali seemed to fully relax in the silence and I assumed she had fallen into a true sleep at last.

But the peace only let my mind wander and I soon found myself thinking about the demon eyes. I couldn't recall any actual memory of seeing them but in the nightmare they were so real, so full of hate and the lust to kill. Real enough to be a forgotten memory perhaps? As I thought about them my own eyes found Lekali's face, and beneath her closed lids the very pair of golden amber eyes that started this whole mess in my head. I sat for hours just thinking about them and why they could possibly have triggered in my memory. Occasionally a med-in would peek inside the door to check on us but otherwise we were left completely alone. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I barely noticed.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Behind Bars

Eight years ago, Lekali's P.O.V.

I found myself in a sea of fog I couldn't see more than three feet in front of me. Everywhere I look I just see fog. No objects coming out of the grey, listless swirls, just more emptiness and fog. I want out; I begin to slowly walk forward searching for _anything_ in the emptiness. I feel like I walk for hours without a single sign. For all I know without landmarks or anyway to judge distance I could be walking in circles. I could have sworn I was walking in a straight line but there's no way to tell.

_What is this place?_

Suddenly I see the bars of a giant gate stretching up through the nothingness. I pray it's a way out of this dark, morbid place, I run to it. A pair of sharp, golden amber eyes snap open from behind the gate. They stare straight at me cruelly, I stop short. The voice I thought was gone echoes in the vast emptiness.

"So you've come to taunt me little human?" Her voice sounds ancient and worn, my heart skips a beat.

I stutter, "Wh-why a-are you st-still h-here!"

What seem to be Taka's cold eyes narrow and she steps forth from the darker shadows. Her huge form looms over me making me feel very much small and insignificant. She's just as I pictured her before, or maybe that wasn't my imagination after all, but she's more frightening now that I really stand before her. She lowers her head until we are eye to eye.

"The seal still holds me here. My only escape is if it is broken or you die Lekali."

My knees shake as she says it with such a cold, calm voice. Then it dawns on me. That's what she tried to do! Taka tried to kill me!

"B-but if I die you do too!"

"Exactly, there's more than one kind of escape child."

"What did I ever do to deserve to be killed Taka!"

My voice sounds faint even to my own ears and Taka closes her eyes almost seeming to be in regret.

"Your misfortune is that you were born. Any other day and I would not be here."

Taka straightens up and steps back into the shadows vanishing from view. I stand there motionless staring into the darkness feeling helpless. Taka's voice echoes from the depths once more.

"Go home Lekali."

With those words I awake. I take a few deep breaths to steady myself as I stare up at the ceiling of a pitch black room.

_It was just a dream…or was it? Why are there no lights? I thought this was a hospital…_

I hear someone move in the chair beside my bed. It's too dark to see who it is but I assume it's the same man from before or that lady.

_They stayed the whole night?_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Realization

Eight years ago, Kakashi Hatake's P.O.V.

The warm afternoon sunlight barely peeked through the blinds I had closed earlier when the girl fell asleep. Just as I was starting to drift off to sleep myself those eyes opened. Golden amber burned a hole in the ceiling. Startled I quickly sat up in the chair making it groan. The eyes flicked to me and then rapidly around the room. She breathed deeply and seemed alert. Words instantly jumped to my tongue unbidden.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked back at me recalling who I am but not saying a word. She lies there quietly in thought. When I begin to think she won't be speaking to me and I should leave she startles me again.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

I stand up in the dimly lit room.

"Oh I'm sorry, I closed the blinds earlier. Let me get them."

Her head turns as I move to open them, I watch her out of the corner of my eye. I give them a tug and they open letting the warm afternoon light spill onto the foot of her bed.

"Is that better?"

Lekali looks confused, "But its night, turning on the light would be better."

_It's the middle of noon… could she really?_

"It's the middle of the afternoon Lekali. Can't you see the sunlight on the end of the bed?"

I try not to alarm her while trying to confirm my suspicions. She looks straight at me with pupil less, bloods shot eyes and the sits up. The med-ins would object but I move to stop her. She tosses off the blankets covering her still badly bruised body and crawls to the end of the bed. Putting her hand out and feeling the heat she reaches for the window.

"It-it's the afternoon?"

I nod but catch myself, "Yes."

She then looks furious putting her other hand over her eyes. Through gritted teeth she screams, "DAMMIT TAKA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

I blink in surprise; this was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Ta-Taka? That's who hurt you?"

Three med-ins and the woman before all come crashing through the door. Unsuccessfully I might add as they landed in an awkward pile halfway through.

The question med-in, "What's happening in here! When did she wake up! What did you do to Lekali! Why is she out of bed!"

_Oh god…more questions…_

The woman, "Oh you poor little dear! What ever is the matter!"

_I think I'm going to be sick, no wonder she picked a coma…_

They untangle themselves and scramble to their feet. The two med-in I don't recognize scurry off to attend other patients while the woman rushes to Lekali and tries to get her to lie down. Questions comes over to me with his clipboard and buries me.

_Not again!_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Way of Life

Eight years ago, Lekali's P.O.V.

Everything happened so fast. There was a loud scuffling noise at what I assumed to be the door, and people shouting.

_This is a hospital! Can't they ever be quiet!_

The woman from before rushes over to my bed and tries to make me lie down, I don't want to, I resist. She grabs my shoulders and forcefully pushes me back into bed, her voice frightening.

"Lie down! This is for your own good little bird!"

Her sudden change in disposition terrifies me and I lie still staring up as they all chatter around me.

"Just call me "Obaasan" my little bird."

_No! Don't call me that!_

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months and I'm still in the hospital. But I've been moved from the critical ward and now live where the patients who can never leave reside. This doesn't make me feel any better about my situation. I've made myself a promise though. I'm getting out of here and back to the academy. But I've been blind for three months now and none of the doctors can figure out why, that puts a damper on my plans.

I know its Taka's fault but she won't tell me what she did. Every time I slip into a half-sleep I can go to the "Seal World", as I call it. It's still dark and foggy but it's the one place I can see. Now I can quickly find the gate but Taka never wants to talk to me. She's changed and I wonder why. I usually visit her when I'm supposed to be resting and Obaasan thinks I am. You have to do everything she says if you want her to stay sweet. I'm like her obsession; she's constantly with me, as annoying as it is she's been teaching me things.

First she taught me how to use a walking stick. You hold it at an angle with the rounded end on the ground. Then you walk forward sweeping the ground in front of you like radar. Once I got the hang of this Obaasan let me go out to the gardens in back of the hospital. Though I can't see the flowers the fresh air is nice. Occasionally I'm allowed to sit alone under an old tree in the corner of the garden if I do well in my studies. Obaasan has been teaching me something that's called Braille, reading little bumps with your fingertips isn't as easy as it sounds.

Normally I use my earned alone time to practice with my chakra. I can't do any jutsus here at the hospital but I know I must have fallen greatly behind at the academy. When I go back I need to be ready to catch up quickly. But even so I need to be careful that Obaasan doesn't catch me. I rather not be scolded like that again, she has something against ninjas for some reason. She especially gets moody when Iruka sensei's friend visits. He doesn't come often but I guess he feels obligated.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please fogive me for taking so long! I was planning on finishing this fic over the summer but some things came up. Please enjoy! R&R! -**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 11: Visit

Eight years ago, four months blind.

Obaasan, "Lekali! Lekali where have you run off to! Oh that girl! What are we going to do with her?"

The older woman who insisted to be called "Obaasan" was currently searching for the girl who sat blissfully unaware in the hospital garden. A regretful Kakashi following behind as Obaasan rushed from one room to another.

Obaasan, "Gomensai Hatake-san! Lekali never seems to stay put! Look away for a moment and she flutters away like a little bird!"

"It's quite alright. Maybe I could come back another time. My visit was unannounced after all…"

"Heavens, no! I can't have you going out of your way like that! That young lady must learn not to keep her guests waiting!"

_Is she deaf?_

When she turns her back to continue the search Kakashi lets himself look like he wants to die for a brief moment. She flings open a pair of double doors leading to the garden. Obaasan rushes through the garden calling for Lekali and Kakashi trails behind. Lekali hears her voice and snaps out of her concentration on the hand signs of the jutsu that had been evading her memory. She puts her hand to the ground and her fingertips brush over her staff. Quickly grabbing it she gets to her feet as Obaasan comes up the path.

"Lekali what is the meaning of this! Why did you run off!"

She gives an annoyed sigh, "Obaasan you said I could come out into the garden after lessons."

This stops the old woman's frantic tone, "Oh…did I really? Oh my, must have slipped my mind…"

Obaasan trails off into thought and the lagging Kakashi comes up the path. Lekali tilts her head at the sound of crunching gravel. Kakashi starts to raise his hand in greeting but stops himself when he realizes it wouldn't matter.

"Hello Lekali! Thought I'd drop in for a visit, how are you today?"

Lekali beams.

_Marvelous timing! _

"Oh! Kakashi-san hello!"

_This is my chance! I AM going back to the academy!_

Obaasan snaps out of her daze, "Yes, Hatake-san has come to visit!"

Lekali gives the distracted woman a weary smile, "Yes Obaasan."

Lekali and Kakashi both stand silently waiting for the confused Obaasan to get the hint.

"W-well I'll just leave you to talk. If you need me I'll be right inside…"

_Yeah, inside spying on us…_

She hurries down the path and softly closes the door behind her. Kakashi looks back to see her standing by the window pretending not to listen. He half smiles under his mask and with a quick movement of hand signs sound proofs the window. Obaasan doesn't hide her glare as she stalks off.

_I'll be hearing more about trouble making ninjas again… joy._

Lekali doesn't hesitate, "I've really been working on all my studies Kakashi-san! When will Iruka-sensei let me come back to the academy!"

Kakashi sighs and rubs the back of his head nervously, "I was wondering when you were going to spring that one. I'm really not the guy to ask, you have to talk to Iruka about that."

"But Kakashi-san! Iruka-sensei hasn't come! Please will you ask him again!"

Kakashi runs his hand through his white hair, "Alright… but you know, he really is busy…"

"KAKASHI-SAN! Don't make excuses for him!"

Lekali balls her hands into fists and gives him a blind glare.

"Lekali I really don't know if you're ready. I'm sure you've fallen behind at the academy-"

"That's why I need to go back, sooner the better!" Lekali interrupts. Kakashi puts his hand over her mouth.

"As I was saying… maybe you should…"

He puts his hand down and looks away.

"Maybe what!" She snaps sternly. His gaze slowly comes back to her small form.

"Maybe you should just give up on becoming a ninja. There would be no way for you to compete without your sight…"

Lekali's eyes swell up with tears, "I'll find a way! Dammit! I thought at least _someone_ would help me!"

She angerly grabs her staff and storms off. Kakashi gives a sigh as she brushes past roughly.

_Why me? I've never been good at this sort of thing! Kids… uhhh…_

"Hey Lekali that isn't what I meant."

She whirls around, "Then what else does "don't be a ninja" mean other than quit!"

"I-I don't know, do something else…"

He still couldn't think straight with those eyes stareing at him. Lekali gives him one last glare before heading towards the back gate.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!"

"To the academy! Where do you think!"

Kakashi runs to stand before the gate his arms spread out and his feet planted, barring her way.

"You are _not_ leaving this hospital."

"I want to see you stop me!"

She yells and quickly makes a hand sign before disappearing into thin air. Caught off guard Kakashi stands stunned for a moment before turning around to see Lekali running down the road.

Irritated he yells after her, "Get back here!"

He runs after her.

_How the hell did she do that! She shouldn't even know how! Or be able to RUN!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Unique

Eight years ago, four months blind.

Lekali felt the skin on her back tingle as the air pressed against it. The firmer it pressed the closer Kakashi got. With the staff in the crook of her arm and pressed to her side she ran on scattering the confused villagers. Kakashi followed behind wary of the strange sensation of the air pressing down on him. It was slowing him down but it seemed even the villagers could feel it according to their dazed faces. Or was it his mind playing tricks on him?

_What is that! And how'd she get so damn fast!_

It was true, Kakashi was falling behind. The air pressing down made him work twice as hard just to run but Lekali seemed to be out of its influence. He was baffled as she dodged things in the road and turned down the right street to get to the academy. It should have been impossible! She hadn't left the hospital grounds in four months! In a flash of white Lekali sped through the academy door slamming it closed after her. Kakashi skids to a halt to open it and chases her down the hall. The strange feeling is gone but she's already darted into Iruka's classroom. Kakashi dives after her and just as she stands before her old seat he grabs her arm.

The students stare wide eyed at this unexpected phenomenon. They begin to whisper amongst themselves when they recognize the panting ninja and their old classmate who stands coolly, head bent. Kakashi's shoulders heave up and down as he tries to catch his breath. He felt exhausted, how could that be? Iruka finally sets down his chalk and raises an eyebrow but before he can speak a blonde jumps out of his seat and points at them.

"Lekali-chan is back! And she's got some weird guy with her!"

Iruka glares at him, "Sit down Naruto!"

The blonde named Naruto Uzumaki whines but does as he's told and sits with a pouting look on his face.

Lekali's head jerks up at the sound of Naruto's name.

_Taka! You said the Fox is in Naruto Uzumaki! It's really him!_

_Of course. What other Naruto Uzumaki is there?_

"Kakashi, what's this about? I was in the middle of a lesson…" Inquires Iruka.

"I…. was trying to catch her…. She ran from the hospital…" Pants Kakashi.

"Iruka-sensei I want to attend the academy! I don't want to fall any further behind!"

Iruka glances at all his attentive students.

_Imagine that, they all pay attention NOW._

"I want all of you to partner up and practice the duplication jutsu until I return!"

The class moans and shuffles from their seats to find their partners all clearly disappointed they don't get to listen. He motion to Kakashi to bring Lekali and he walks out of the classroom.

"Come."

Kakashi pulls Lekali by his grip on her arm. She frowns but follows him out and into an empty room across the hall. Iruka is leaning against a dusty desk with his arms folded.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"Iruka-sensei I'm ready to come back to class-!"

"Kakashi first."

She quiets and bows her head. Kakashi looks at her with his one eye and then back at Iruka.

"Well it's like I said, she ran from the hospital. Her caretaker will blame me for getting it into her head I'm sure."

"So she hasn't been discharged?"

"Not at all."

"I see. Lekali why would you run away?"

"You never come, and you never answer my messages. I want to come back sensei! If you wouldn't come to the hospital then I had to come to you! Please! Please let me come back! I promise to work hard! I'll catch up!"

Lekali begins to get hysterical her blind eyes wide and staring at Iruka. It was the first time he had seen them clearly and their color took him by surprise. He gives Kakashi a glance and Kakashi nods understanding his look.

"I understand… why don't you go back to the classroom while I talk with Kakashi?"

"Yes sensei…"

Lekali bows and makes her way back to the classroom. She opens the sliding door and she knows every eye is on her. She uses her staff to get back to her seat and then turns to the pair nearby.

"Excuse me? What are the hand signs for that duplication jutsu?"

The boy shrugs and tells her and then turns back to his transformed partner. She sets her staff down and practices moving her fingers. Once she's satisfied with their flow she adds her chakra.

"Transform!"

Her gold, amber eyes flash chocolate brown for an instant before a cloud of whitish smoke puffs up and clears revealing five copies of Lekali all grinning. The students who notice look at her in surprise.

Back in the classroom Kakashi watches Lekali leave closing the door behind her. He turns back to Iruka.

"Something happened on the way here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the strange pressure in the air when I started chasing Lekali here."

"I'm still not sure I know what you're getting at."

"The air. It was so hard to move through… to breathe. Like it was partially solid. Is there some sort of jutsu that has that effect?"

"Not at all. No such thing exists… are you sure?"

"Only partly… but I could have sworn I saw her make more than the one jutsu when she first ran…maybe it was my imagination…"

Iruka shrugs it off, "Yeah probably. Hey we better check to make sure my class hasn't gone wild. I tell you; those kids are going to be a handful when they become genins!"

Not really thinking about it Kakashi nods and follows Iruka out putting his hands in his pockets.

_It had to have been more than just me! It was a jutsu, something like that doesn't happen naturally! But whatever it is… it's unique, I'll give her that._

Iruka opens the sliding door and steps inside just as a cloud of smoke erupts in the back then clears revealing five copies of Lekali all grinning with accomplishment. His jaw drops and Kakashi, with a finger pushes his chin back up.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I just taught that earlier this week! How could she have possibly learned it in five minutes!"

"Well?"

Iruka just gives him a dumbfounded look.

"I'll ask the hospital to discharge her."

Kakashi turns and walks back out of the academy and towards the hospital. He knew they'd throw a fit but he'd sort it out somehow.

_I think I'll be keeping a close eye on you Lekali…_


End file.
